Ultimate Jetray (ultimate way big 9,000 version)
Ultimate Jetray is the evolved form of Jetray,meaning he is an evolved aerophibian.He is an alien in the Multimatrix the most powerful creation ever. Appearance Jetray's red skin is now dark red the spikes on his head connected to his mouth,are now longer and are light blue with spikes on them.The gills on him below his shoulders on his chest,are now longer and are more visible,he is taller then his devolved form and more muscular.Instead of having three fingers he now has four,and are longer with claws they are dark red also.His hands also have tiny blue wings through them his feet have the same also.His tail is now longer and dark red also it has a light blue mace,with white spikes that are about five inches long.Instead of having three toes he has an extra one on the back,and have claws on them they are also dark red.His eyes are still green and are oval shaped,his wings are blue and are wider.Instead of walking in a hunched position he now walks in an upward straight position.The lightning like stripes on his chest are wider and are still black.His teeth are now longer and sharper.He wears the omnitrix symbol on his chest.He also wears a dark red mask so all you see is his eyes.Also he has spikes on his arms,legs,hands and feet.He also has spikes on his upper chest and lower stomach.He has an extra spike in the middle of his horns Powers and abilities Enhanced neuro-shock blast Can shoot enhanced neuro-shock blast out of eyes,spikes on his mace,claws,lighting stripes,teeth,and horns Enhanced strength Supreme ultra mega speed Expert flyer Can retract wings and put them on his back sharp claws Sharp teeth Enhanced vision Enhanced intellect Made tail Supreme agility Enhanced durability Can swim at supersonic speeds Underwater breathing Can combine his neuro-shock blast to creation one powerful blast Can manuvere in space Can breath in space Can fly with no flapping Supersonic jumping Can also fly by pushing energy out of his feet Supersonic howl His neuro-shock blast can now affect non-living beings Can shoot water out of hands,mouth,teeth,claws,lighting-bolt stripes,eyes,spikes on mace,and horns Can combine his water and neuro-shock blast to make a energy water blast Can control lightning Can sprout wings Weakness His blast can hurt him if they are redirected back at him,but this does not hurt him as much when ultimate.If water gets in his wings he will be unable to fly even though he can sprout new wings,high pitched sounds seem to affect him as it knocks his balance off.Meaning he needs to be completely focused when flying,he has good vision so if something could affect his eyesight this would be bad. Species Evolved aerophibian Known evolved aerophibians Dante Myers Ben Tennyson Trivia Instead of being used for aerial battles,he is now used more for underwater battles. He has some degree of enhanced strength. He is an alien in the multimatrix. He has an extra toe and finger. Category:Ultimate Forms Category:Aliens Category:Enhanced Swimming Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Bad Grammar